Lobby / Map
"Also known as the place you go to after you die" Main Area The lobby (A.K.A. spawn) is located in an alleyway. It has 6 areas/shops. This is not a playing map, you cannot steal anything. As far as I have found, there is a minimum of 2 easter eggs. Laser Shop The laser shop is used to buy different coloured lasers for you as you are camera. Each Laser costs 2,000$ These colours are *Bright Red - Red - Default colour *Deep Orange - Orange *New Yeller - Yellow *Navy Blue - Blue *Really Blue - Blue *Medium Blue - Blue *Camo - Green *Bright Green - Green *Lime Green - Green *Really Black - Black *Medium Stone Grey - Grey *Industrial White - White *Lilac - Purple *Pink - Pink *Carnation pink - Pink *Mulberry - Purple *Plum - Purple *Royal Purple - Purple *Dirt Brown - Brown *Pine Cone - Pink & Brown *Fawn Brown - Brown *Black - Black *Fossil - Grey *Pearl - White AFK Zone The AFK Zone is a place you go to to, well, be AFK... There's not much to be said about this. Spectate The Spectating area is located on the right of the projector. It has V.I.P. Room access, and a TV with the word "Spectate" over it. You can use this TV by walking into it if the screen is neon white to spectate the Cameraman. Press Q to stop spectating. If you are going to spectate, I recommend touching the TV then immediately going back to avoid going back into spectate if you press Q. V.I.P. Club Room For lawsuit reasons, the VIP club room picture has been removed. The V.I.P. Club Room can be accessed by either buying the V.I.P. Gamepass or glitching in. Glitching in is VERY hard, however. It has a bunch of bottles, posters, chairs, a TV (with words on it of which I will not say) and a constantly changing rainbow light. Disguise Shop The Disguise Shop is the place you go to to purchase/equip disguises. Such as Racer, Basketball Player, Tree, etc. They can be unlocked by obtaining $10,000 ($7,000 if you have V.I.P) and clicking "Buy a Random Disguise for 10,000$" After clicked and you have the correct amount of money, it'll take away the amount and starts Disguise Roulette. This starts the Super Mario 3D World - Slot Machine audio and spawns a green rectangle that goes over all the disguises. (Including all the ones you have unlocked. Starter, too.) To unlock a disguise, you must press space as the rectangle is over a non-unlocked disguise. If you already have the chosen disguise, you will be refunded $2,000. Camera Shop The Camera Shop is the place you go to to purchace/equip different camera skins. They are unlocked just like disguises, only in a different shop. It costs $10,000 to buy a random one. ($7,000 if you have V.I.P.) After clicked and you have the correct amount of money, it'll take away the amount and starts Camera Roulette. This starts the Super Mario 3D World - Slot Machine audio and spawns a green rectangle that goes over all the camera skins. (Including all the ones you have unlocked. Starter, too.) To unlock a disguise, you must press space as the rectangle is over a non-unlocked camera. If you already have the chosen camera skin, you will be refunded $2,000. Category:Map